18th Surpise
by Kaleena1247
Summary: Hinata's 18th birthday and she wants to tell naruto to how she feels but what happens when the invitation get mixed up. ... crack pairs a little OOC on both of them... HinataXKakashi.. there is some lemon.. remember Reviews


This was my first lemon so please go easy on me.please give review

It is Hinata's 18th birthday and she was having a party to celebrate her becoming a women. She had made invitations to give to all of her friends and family, and special one to give to Naruto.

"I hope that naruto will come."she said nervously. She had changed the time on his invitation so that he would come a couple of hours earlier. She wanted to tell him how she felt and show him as well. So hinata took a shower and stated to get ready for when Naruto arrived (cause she wanted to look her best for him). She heard the door bell ring. Hinata felt her heart start to race.

"Hold on just a moment"hinata racing to finish getting dress.

When she opens the door she was shocked to see that it was Kakashi not Naruto. She just stood there shocked that it was him and then she thought that she must have given him it instead of naruto. Come to think of it she had given him an invitation before naruto she must have given him the wrong one..

Hinata's cheeks turned beet red."hinata are you okay"kakashi asked nicely still confused about the look on her face.

Hinata snapping back to reality said"yea I am o o okay s s sorry"suddenly her

stuttering came back. "come in please" she said slightly opening the door so that he could come in. Kakashi sorta curious as to why there is no one here asked "where is everyone hinata?"then hinata became a darker shade of red she couldn't believe this was happening to her."umm well you see."she paused for a minute.

"Go on" he said still confused but also curious now.

"i um there is something I need you to do for me."

Suddenly kakashi grinned and started to walk towards her when she started to get really nervous and said " so will you um help m me kakashi"

Something about the way she said that dove him crazy and he had kissed. She tried to push him away but was caught in the kiss she had never felt this sensation before. She wanted more but not from him. She tried to get out of the kiss and when kakashi finally went away for air. She was able to tell him "please stop" .

Kakashi pulled away and takes off his mask and looks at her. "isn't this what you want?"she was shocked at the sight of his face. It was gorgeous perfect lips, perfect everything..than she focused again and said "no I mean I am not rea" at that moment kakashi pulled her in for another kiss. Her body wanting more she pulls him closer to her. Kakashi pulled away and looked into her eyes he could see that she wanted this but she was not sure. But in a sweet yet gentle and sexy way she nodded her head to insure that she was okay with it.

Kakashi kiss her neck very gentle at that point a small cute moan escaped hinata's lips. Which caused kakashi to harden slightly. He went back up for a hot and passionate kiss. Another moan escaped only to be caught by another kiss from kakashi. At that moment he had started to take of her shirt which exposed her baby blue bra. She blush at the sight of her almost half naked body.

Kakashi whispered in her ear "you are beautiful all over Hinata". She blush at his complement. Kakashi kissed her again and began to move from her lips to her jaw leaving a trail of kiss. All you could her was little moan escaping her lips. Hinata looked down at kakashi and within a blink of an eye. Kakashi had her bra and his shirt and pants off and she was attracted by his huge member that was poking out in his boxers. She looked at it in curiosity. Kakashi saw what she was looking at and said "it want to be inside of you." She giggled and replied "show me how bad you want it."

He look at her and began to pull down her pant exposing a matching set of under wears to go with the baby blue bra that she has. He started to leave a trail of kisses again starting at her neck this time and when he had gotten to her breast he slowly licked the nipple of her right breast and while his other hand was massaging her left breast than he rotated breast. Hinata's moaning began to get more louder. Kakashi began to travel down her abdomen when he reached her inner thigh which was very hot by now and he had noticed that her panties were wet and he pulled off her panties and stuck a finger in and out until he felt hinata getting wetter than he stuck another one in as his tongue started to lick her sweet spot.

Hinata began to moan louder until her back started to arch her back and said"kakashi I am about to..."her juices went allover his face ..kakashi more than happy licked it all up and wiped his the leftover off with the sheets. Hinata looked down at him an smile and said "now it is my turn."

By this time kakashi's member was fully hard and she had reached into his boxers and with that gentle touch his member twitched back. She was able to grip it and began to move her hand up and down over it and she went down and began to lick the head of his member. Kakashi moan out hinata's name. Hinata took him all the way into her mouth and the warmth of her mouth made him moan her name louder. Until he finally scream "hinata I am gonna.."but it was to late he had cumed and hinata swallowed it and went back up to his mouth for a kiss.. suddenly he was on top of her and he was at the entrance to her womanhood.

Kakashi look at her to reassure that she is okay with it.. she said "are you gonna put it in yet or do I have to help you,but Kakashi please be gentle this is my first time."

"okay I will don't worry" he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her and began to slowly enter her womanhood. hinata started to cry a little and made sorta moan/screamed because of the pain. Kakashi reached her hymen then said "this will hurt hinata but it wont hurt for long just at first ."then kakashi pulled out and thrusted himself in her and broke her hymen. Hinata screamed then screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure. As he started to trust himself in her harder and faster until he heard hinata scream his name as she reached her peak. At that moment the wall of her womanhood clenched around kakashi's member which caused him to trust into her harder and faster than he has ever before than he moaned "hinata". And released his seeds into hinata.

As he lied there hinata on his chest he whispers in her ear "now wasn't that the best birthday gift ever." hinata justed smiles and fall asleep in his chest. To wake up an hour before her party.


End file.
